Waking Up in Your Bed
by AllyTzuGlasses18L
Summary: Anthony finds his boyfriend cheating on him...and he finds himself "running" to another man's arms? Past!Ianthony Joshua/Anthony


"No…its fine Ian" said Anthony, smiling sadly, "It's were your heart is"

"It is" Ian smiled happily, he was glad his, now, ex-boyfriend was taking the news well, "We're good right? No harsh feelings?"

"Na dude, I…I'm happy for you" with a fake smile, Anthony patted the younger boy's shoulder, "Just…warn me next time, Ok? I don't want to walk in on it"

"Haha, sure Ant…no problem"

Ian left, without looking back.

It was easier for **him** to leave.

He didn't walk in, finding his **3 year boyfriend** in bed, with a good friend of theirs. He didn't have his heart broken. No. The brunette had someone new to get fucked by. Someone better, someone bigger. Someone softer…He always liked it rough, if he was on the bottom. Which was next to never. But when I walked in, on them together, in our house, Ian seemed to be the one topping. He never liked to top. Never once when we were dating. I guess it was because he was waiting for someone who wasn't a freak like me. He was always looking for something better.

I always caught his eyes wondering. He wasn't very settle about it either.

I walk out of the house, to disturbed to be in there now. Especially if they were together. Not now anyway.

I decide to go for a drive, but decide against it, I'm too upset. Instead, I go for a walk instead. At least I can clear my head. I start to walk in a rather fast pace, I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Somewhere along the way, I break out in a sprint.

The sidewalk and scenery all turned into a blur. A few blocks away, I slow down a bit. My anger seems to have settled, for the time being anyway. I notice I'm on the other side of town. I don't even remember making the trip. Or how.

I'm close to Joshua's apartment anyway, but I doubt I want to bother him, not in this state.

Instead, I continue on my walk. Not long, I see a pizza place, still open despite it being rather late in the night. Deciding to eat something, I walk over.

Ordering a large meat-lovers pizza with pineapple and a diet coke, I sit to the closest tables to the window, despite all the others tables where empty, it was nice to watch people walk by. The room smells of warmth and comfort…unfortunately, it reminds me of Ian…he always smelt like this.

It started raining, ironic for the moment of emotions that I feel. I haven't cried yet. Which I was grateful, I didn't want to... waste my tears…not on him…not right now.

My name was called, bring me out of my thoughts, which I did not remember falling into. I was still looking out the window. I turned, expecting to see the man with my order, but it wasn't.

It was Joshua. He was drenched. He most have been standing there for a while, for when I looked down, there was a small puddle around his feet. I usher him to sit down, before making him take off his coat, hanging it on his chair. I wrapped my scarf around him, trying to get him warm with what little I could.

The pizza soon came, and we both devoured it. Joshua seemed to have warmed up a bit once it had arrived, and was grateful for the food. We started chatting. Little things, of course. I don't tell him of the breakup…he didn't know, nor did the others. I'm sure David didn't either. Or he didn't care…either way...

"Hey! Ant! Are you listening?"

"Ya, sorry…what were you saying?" I stutter, not realizing I wasn't giving him my attention.

"I asked you if you wanted to come back to mine, it's a long drive back and it's raining…"

"Sure man, I appreciate it"

We order another pizza before heading out. His apartment wasn't far, thankfully, only a block away. So we didn't get **that** socked. We ran most of the way anyway.

Either way, the pizza got soggy, so I made a fire once we were in, in the living room, to dry it again. Joshua was getting some drinks, some beers as he didn't have anything else but water. I told him it would be fine.

Beer might not be the best plan, not after…anyway, just this once!

Joshua put on a movie, the Hangover or something. I wasn't paying attention. The beer soon kicked in, after my third but Joshua kept opening more. I took a sip, and my friend copied. We were chugging them back by now. Sort of like a contest. Urging the other on! Ha.

We were laughing. The alcohol in our system made us giggly. Clouding our actions. Then everything went black.

* * *

Light!

Ow, it's hurting my eyes! I roll over, making my back to face the bright window. Ahh, that was better. I grab the blanket, letting the rough fabric creases my skin as I pull it further above my waist. I sighed into the pillow, accepting the comfort again.

Feeling content, I open my eyes.

It's time to wake up anyway, so I open my eyes... then I noticed a pair of hazel brown eyes. Staring back at me. The owner fell back, after a split second, and ended up falling off the bed. His back hitting the ground with a loud thud. The covers that were covering him, where now on the bed with me...reveling a very naked Joshua! He swore before reaching upwards near the bed and grabbing the nearest object. It ended up being his pillow.

Moving to cover his naked glory, Joshua face was flushed with embarrassment…he looked adorable like that…**No! Bad thought!**

"How much did we drink last night?" I moved to wrap the blanket closer to me, subconsciously worried and scared to see if I was the same, but stopped short when a shooting pain came from my lower back. I let out a hiss of pain before laying back down, just reaching to grab more coverage.

"Too much" He brought his hand to his forehead, scrunching his eyes together as he rubs his fingers over his skin, "according the this massive headache I have"

I groan before pulling the blankets over my head. At least it blocked the sun, just a little bit.

I stayed underneath the covers for a few minutes, refusing to come out and face the issue. Joshua wasn't talking either. Moments after, I hear him get up, with a few grunts before he started to move around his room. Then his footsteps grew distant, and a small click. He must have left the room. I smile. Just a little. He's a good friend, even after our night together, he still giving me some privacy.

Sitting again and carefully stand up, the blanket falls in a small bundle onto the floor.

Eventually, I follow my friend, fully clothed and leave the room.

Joshua's apartment was rather small; one bedroom, a bath, living room and a kitchen. He had a good set up, his computer and gaming equipment was set up on the corner of his living room, with a small flat screen TV hanging a few centimetres away. A beaten up but still greatly usable, green couch was on the opposite side of the room of the TV. The door was on the left side of the couch, as it was resting on the wall, where both sides were near an opening. The rest of house was the same.

"Hey! You want to get some breakfast" called out Joshua, he must be in the kitchen, so I walk over carefully. It still hurts a bit, but it's bearable now, "I would feed you, but there's really nothing to eat but some Orange Juice"

"You should do some groceries soon, then" I tease as I lean on the doorway, "But breakfast sounds good"

He gives me a look before closing the fridge door he had open before.

We soon left, and headed down the street, Joshua leading the way. It was mostly silent, I didn't know if he wanted to talk about it, or even if I want to start a conversation. Not yet anyway…it was still a bit awkward. As we walked, some who walked by us greeted my friend with a smile before continuing on their way. He would do the same.

Joshua, I soon took** notice**, was inching closer with ever few people, and staying close towards my body. The side walk was had enough room, for three friends to walk comfortably together and still have enough room for someone else passing them. So I try to inch away, as subtle as possible. But... he kept getting closer.

For some reason, I didn't mind, even if I **was** trying to distant us for a few inches.

It felt…nice…it never felt like this when I was with Ian…maybe it was because we were keeping it hidden, and only if we were at home, with the doors locked. That was what he wanted. I understood, or at least I thought I did. It hurt because I couldn't tell anyone, not even my brothers or mother. Ian took control of it, what we did in the day or week, who we could talk too, etc. Always. You could fight it. He wasn't abusive, not physical, only sometimes emotionally – he had a way of getting under your skin…

"Hey Ant, where here"

"Dude, McDonalds? Really?" I tease, but I'm actually happy with his chose. I haven't eaten the fast food in a while…he thought it was fatting, and didn't want me to get fat…

"It quick and easy" he stated, reaching over to open the door for me, "Besides, we probably want to get you home soon, Ian must be worried"

He didn't notice my flinch, or chose not to. I was grateful either way. Anyway, we soon got in line and were quickly taken care of and at a table. We eat in silence. When I was done, Joshua was still eating.

I reach over, and steal on of his, three I might add, hashbrowns.

"Hey!" He tried to swat my hand away, but I was already biting into it. I, childlike, stick out my tongue, filling it with the potatoes.

We both laugh. Earning a few questioning glances from the staff and what few people were there, but otherwise, we were left alone. All the awkwardness had disappeared. We stop laughing, and lean back.

I catch his eyes, and keep his glances. He smiled. I copy him. Something happened then. A force, I would say. It made us come closer, despite we're on either side of each other.

We were inches away, our faces. They were close, but far enough that we could easily go back.

**RING**

I shot back, realizing what was what going to happen. Joshua did too. We broke the contact, my checks quickly becoming warm.

I advert my face to look to my lap, as the other boy fished his ringing phone out of his pocket. I ignored his conversation, giving him some privacy. Returning the favour. He soon finished, before shutting his phone with a click. He told me it was Ian, telling me he was worried and was wondering if I was ok. I nod when he asks me if he wanted to drive me back.

So we left.

Joshua left me in the parking lot, telling me he'll be back with the car. Thankfully it wasn't raining again. Five minutes later, he came back. The ride home was silent, but it was drowned out by the radio. Thankfully.

I kept staring out the window. Joshua kept his eyes on the road. A few miles in, Joshua's hands found mine and held it in his. I accepted the gesture, and truthfully, his hand felt comforting. It felt right.

* * *

Joshua stopped in front of the house, but I made no move to exit the vehicle. He didn't push me too, either. So we stayed there, sitting right outside of my house. I kept cursing myself, why was I being such a coward? Joshua kept squeezing my hand every other second, but never said anything. He didn't have too. He didn't know, maybe just expected that Ian and I had gotten in a fight – which he was far from.

Ian's car wasn't there. Once I gathered enough courage to look. Assuming he's driving David back, I gather up some more strength, before biding my friend a farewell before exiting the car. I closed the car door before he could put a word in and walked inside as quickly as I could. The door to the house closed with a loud bang. I lean on it. Realizing what had just happened, Ian had been cheating on me. With David. I caught them. I ran.

I had sex with Joshua. I could feel the tears form but I couldn't be bothered to cry, no. Not now. Not ever. It was actually pretty funny, actually. There was no resentment. No anger. No sadness.

I was free.

I would lie if I said it wasn't awkward living in the same house as your ex. especially when we had to do something related to Smosh. Anything else, we normally avoided each other. It was easier to. I could hide away in the editing room for hours, and Ian would either be somewhere else in the house or out. I was editing a Lunch Time with Smosh, but my mind couldn't focus on the damn thing. It kept replaying the morning after with Joshua. And his bare chest.

...Do I have feelings for Joshua?

Yes.

* * *

**so, what did you think? This might be a One-Shot, maybe more**


End file.
